


Aus dem Fenster lehnen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Twitter Writing Meme [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Kissing, M/M, blink and you miss it tho - Freeform, dean's in here too, kind of ooc ig
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Das Fenster, aus dem Lucifer sich lehnt, sind Wetten, deren Einsätze er nicht zahlen kann. Die Rauhfasertapete, an der er entlangschrammt, sind Meg und Ruby. Der Fenstersims, an dem er sich festhält, ist Sam Winchester.(2k self-indulgent kissing. that's it. that's the fic.)
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Twitter Writing Meme [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622374
Kudos: 4





	Aus dem Fenster lehnen

**Author's Note:**

> ich schreibe so selten und so wenig und vielleicht ist alles hier ooc, aber idk ich _habe_ geschrieben.
> 
> für: [twitter writing meme](https://twitter.com/SchmokSchmok/status/837436883936346121)  
> prompt: » Sam x Lucifer | 2: A Hot Kiss «
> 
> **CN: Alkohol(konsum), ein bisschen nsfw-ish**

Manchmal kann er es nicht lassen und er lehnt sich so weit aus dem Fenster, dass er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren droht und er mit der Wange an der Rauhfasertapete entlangschrammt, während er versucht, sich am Fenstersims festzuhalten.

Das Fenster sind dieses Mal zwei immer wütender werdende Rowdies, die Rauhfasertapete die Queues in ihren Händen und das Fenstersims ist nirgendwo in Sicht. (Vielleicht ist das Fenster das Geld, das er gesetzt hat, ohne es tatsächlich zu besitzen, und die Tapete Rowdies samt Holz; Lucifer weiß nur: Allein kommt er hier vielleicht nicht wieder raus.)

»Entschuldigung, Gentlepeople, ich denke, dass ich den Abend an dieser Stelle beenden muss. Sehr unglücklich, sehr bedauerlich, aber leider, leider wahr«, sagt er, lächelt selbstbewusst und siegessicher. Gleichzeitig lotet er die Ausgänge und Fluchtmöglichkeiten aus und schiebt sich vorsichtig in Richtung der Eingangstür. Die eine, die mit den langen blonden Haaren, macht sich zum Sprung bereit, direkt über den Billardtisch hinweg auf Lucifer zu. Die andere, die mit den kurzen blonden Haaren, greift nach einer Bierflasche – und Lucifer ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht daraus trinken möchte.

Lucifer macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürzt aus der Tür. Er wirft einen Blick nach links in die Gasse neben der Bar, doch das fahle Licht der Laternen dringt in fast jede Ecke und macht es zur Unmöglichkeit, in etwaigen Schatten suchenden Augen zu entgehen. Ein Blick nach rechts lässt ihn vor einer über und über mit Plakaten beklebten Steinmauer stehen. Also bleibt nur die Flucht nach vorne, direkt zwischen die parkenden Autos. Slalom um einen Toyota und einen Škoda, zwischen einem grünen und einem roten Auto hindurch, direkt auf einen schwarzen Chevy Impala zu, in dem tatsächlich ein Mensch zu sitzen scheint. Das könnte seine Rettung sein. (Oder aber der Punkt, der die Waage zu seinem Nachteil kippen lässt.)

Lucifer eilt um das Auto, er klopft gegen das Fenster und öffnet, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, die Tür.

»Hey, hi, Entschuldigung, dass ich Dich stören muss«, seine Stimme klingt zuvorkommend, viel weniger hektisch, als es vielleicht notwendig wäre, »Ich befinde mich in einer unangenehmen Situation. Und wenn Du mir aushelfen könntest, wäre ich Dir treu ergeben.«

Zwischen den halblangen braunen Haaren sehen ihm braune Augen entgegen, die sich erschrocken geweitet haben. Aber die Stimme, die Lucifer entgegenschlägt, ist aufgeweckt und hilfsbereit und vielleicht ein bisschen zu jung: »Ja, klar! Wie kann ich Dir helfen?«

»Spiel einfach mit, bitte«, fordert Lucifer ihn auf, bevor er sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung die Jacke von der Schulter zieht und anschließend das Shirt über seinen Kopf. Er wirft beides auf den Fahrersitz und steigt über die Beine des jungen Mannes hinweg in den Innenraum. Ein Bein links, das andere rechts, zieht er die Tür hinter sich zu und findet sich eingeengt zwischen Decke und Windschutzscheibe rittlings auf dem Schoß eines Fremden wieder. Sie starren sich gegenseitig in die Augen und der junge Mann räuspert sich peinlich berührt, sich unter Lucifer windend. Leise, obwohl sonst kein Mensch in Hörweite ist, flüstert Lucifer: »Ich befinde mich auf der Flucht.«

Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, Lippen pressen aufeinander und der Körper unter ihm scheint sich bereit zu machen, ihn von sich herunterzuwerfen.

»Nein, nein, nicht so«, beeilt Lucifer sich zu sagen, weil er blonde Haare aus der Gasse kommen sieht, die er wohlweislich als Versteckmöglichkeit verworfen hat. »Ich habe vielleicht den falschen Leuten das richtige Versprochen und nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es einfordern würden. – Keine zwielichtigen Geschäfte, nichts ohne Einverständnis, entschuldige, falls Dir das zu nahe geht. Aber ich greife hier nach Strohhalmen, um mein schönes Gesicht zu bewahren.«

Während seines Monologs, der sich so untypisch für ihn anfühlt, aber irgendwie auch gut (dieses Ehrlichkeitsding hat sich noch nicht in allen Bereichen seines Lebens ausgebreitet, obwohl er es sich so fest vorgenommen hat – es Castiel quasi versprochen hat. – Und es fühlt sich so an, als würde der junge Mann ihm helfen, wenn er nur die Wahrheit in Lucifers Worten spüren kann), hat sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Fremden verändert.

»Die beiden Blondinen, hmm«, stellt der junge Mann genauso leise fest, nachdem er in dieselbe Richtung gelinst hat wie Lucifer. »Sehen wirklich gefährlich aus. Zusammen kommen sie vielleicht sogar auf einen ganzen Meter achtzig.«

Er lacht leise und warm und Lucifer läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken und die Oberarme. Gut sichtbar für alle, die ihm nur nah genug kommen. 

Große, rauhe Hände legen sich vorsichtig auf seinen Bizeps, als wollten sie ihn wärmen; vor der kühlen Luft im Auto schützen. Doch die federleichten Berührungen lösen noch mehr Gänsehaut aus und infolgedessen noch ein warmes Lachen. (Er möchte nicht voreilig sein, aber das sind Hände, die er überall auf seinem Körper spüren möchte. Das sind Hände, die ruhig und trocken sind und mehr von Lucifer greifen können, als Lucifer sich momentan erträumen kann. Sie sind größer als Lucifers, vielleicht nicht viel, aber genug, um Lucifer einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen zu lassen.)

»Sollen wir ihnen eine richtige Darstellung bieten?«, fragt der brünette Wunderknabe und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wird schelmisch. Grübchen graben sich in seine Wangen und sein Gesicht neigt sich zur Seite, was das Laternenlicht in seine Augen scheinen lässt. (Lucifer blinzelt. Starrt. Versucht die Farbe seiner Augen einzuordnen. Moosgrün, Haselnussbraun, Honiggold, Seetangblau. Adonis' Augen haben keine Farbe, die wirklich existiert, denkt Lucifer, also sieht er stattdessen seine Lippen an.) »Möglichst glaubwürdig erscheinen. Nicht, dass die beiden noch hinter Deine Farce kommen und Dich an Händen und Füßen hier rauszerren.«

Lucifer denkt gar nicht lange nach, weil die blonden Köpfe immer näher kommen und die nur leicht beschlagenen Scheiben noch nicht über in hinwegtäuschen, sollte sich irgendein Mensch zu nah heranbeugen. Seine Hände legen sich ohne zu Zögern an den scharfen Kiefer des Lebensretters und seine Nasenspitze reibt beinahe zärtlich über jene fremde direkt vor seiner, bevor er seine Lippen auf die noch immer zu einem Lächeln verzogenen unter sich presst. 

Kurz geschieht nichts, dann legen sich zwei starke, in einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover gekleidete Arme um seine Taille und ziehen ihn näher. Lippen teilen sich durch ein überraschtes Geräusch, das sich aus Lucifers Innerem herauskämpft, und die Zunge des Fremden findet ihren Weg in Lucifers Mund.

Lucifer schmeckt vermutlich nach Bier, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, der Zunge mit seiner eigenen zu begegnen und die Augen zu schließen, weil er mit dieser Entwicklung nicht gerechnet hat.

Die eine Hand an seiner Taille rutscht wie beiläufig nach unten und landet an der Unterseite seines linken Unterschenkels, wo sich die Finger stabilisierend in seine Jeans drücken. Die andere Hand schiebt sich fordernd nach oben und zieht Lucifer weiter nach unten, näher an den breiten Oberkörper heran. 

Er würde gern näher kommen, wirklich, wirklich, an diesen schönen, schönen Menschen heran, der ihm gerade in die Unterlippe beißt, mit genau der richtigen Menge an Druck, um ein Stöhnen aus Lucifer herauszukitzeln. Zwischen der unbequemen Position – die Knie in die Lehne des Beifahrersitzes gedrückt und den Hintern auf den starken Schenkel des Wunderknaben – und der bizarren Beschaffenheit der Fluchtsituation – die gewaltbereiten Blondinen, die Lucifer vielleicht im Auge behalten sollte, aber an die er gar keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet, weil er gerade Ganymedes küsst, als gäbe es kein Morgen, aber vielleicht ein Angebot für später.

Für einen kurzen Moment reißt Lucifer sich von den Lippen des anderen Mannes los, sein Atem geht stoßweise und er sollte definitiv nicht so heftig atmen, weil sie sich noch nicht _so lange_ küssen. Die Augen des jungen Mannes öffnen sich, sein Atem geht fast genauso schwer wie Lucifers, und sie sehen sich zwei, drei, fünf Herzschläge an, bevor Lucifer sich wieder nach vorne wirft.

Ihre Lippen bewegen sich gegeneinander, Lucifers Hände finden ihren Weg in die braunen, halblangen Haare, die trocken und geschmeidig zwischen seine Finger gleiten. Seine Fingerspitzen berühren Kopfhaut und mit seinen Handballen drückt er den Kopf, den er zwischen ihnen eingefangen hat, weiter nach oben, um noch besser an diesen wundervollen Mund zu kommen, der sich gegen seinen bewegt, als hätten sie das hier in einem früheren Leben schon einmal getan und hätten nur kurz gebraucht, um in eine Art Routine zurückzufinden.

Kühle Finger streichen über die entblößte Haut an seinem Rücken, der Schoß unter seinem rutscht hin und her, Wärme breitet sich in seiner Magengegend aus und Bilder füllen seinen Kopf. Von breiten, nackten Schultern, die unter seinen Bewegungen erzittern; warmen braungrünblaugoldfarbenen Augen, deren Iriden beinahe von der Pupille geschluckt werden; weichen Lippen, die ein wenig offen stehen und sich rosa vom Rest seines Gesichtes abheben; Bauch- und Armmuskeln, die sich anspannen, während sie Lucifer unter sich befördern.

Sehnsucht überströmt ihn, rollt in großen Wellen über ihn hinweg und tränkt jede seiner Wahrnehmungen in den Wunsch, nicht in einem kleinen Auto eingesperrt zu sein und stattdessen seinen Lebensretter auf einer ebenen Fläche vor sich ausgebreitet zu sehen – Bett, Tisch, der Boden seines Wohnzimmers, ganz egal wo, solange nur das Licht stimmt und er jedes einzelne Detail des Körpers sehen kann, der sich so gut unter seinem eigenen anfühlt.

Es ist ein Verlangen in ihm und, auch wenn er es tatsächlich versucht, kann er sich nicht davon abhalten, ihm nachzugeben. Er küsst den Mundwinkel des jungen Mannes, seinen Kieferknochen, sein Kinn. Er küsst den weichen Punkt unterhalb seines Kiefers, er küsst den weichen Punkt unterhalb seines Ohres. Er küsst die Haut, die sich über die Halsschlagader spannt, spürt den heftigen Puls darunter, der gegen seine Lippen trommelt. Tiefes, warmes Lachen blubbert in ihm hoch, schwemmt über ihn hinweg, direkt in die warme Haut, die sein Mund berührt. 

Wunderknabe riecht nach Weihrauch und Sommerregen, nach frisch geschnittenem Gras, als hätte er sich durch eine eben erst gemähte Wiese gerollt, nach dem er die Messe besucht hat. Und, oh Junge, was würde Lucifer dafür geben, sich mit ihm durch eine Wiese zu rollen; ein paar Gänseblümchen zu pflücken und sie in die Haare zu flechten, die ihn jetzt an der Stirn kitzeln. (Oder sogar in der letzten Reihe des Kirchenschiffes zu sitzen und ungesehen von der Gemeinde Küsse auszutauschen, während die Predigt auf der Kanzel gesprochen wird.)

»Oh, Scheiße«, ertönt es nahe an seinem Ohr, rauh und erhitzt. »Das ist das letzte, was ich von diesem Abend erwartet hatte.« Seine eine Hand hat nicht einen Moment damit aufgehört, über Lucifers Rücken zu fahren und jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut zu erkunden. Seine andere Hand rutscht von Lucifers Unterschenkel zu seinem Hintern. Er gluckst. »Das glaubt mir kein Mensch.«

»Ich helfe Dir gern dabei, das ganze noch unglaublicher zu machen«, wispert Lucifer zwischen mehreren Küssen den Kieferknochen entlang. »Quid pro quo, sozusagen. Für Deine hervorragenden Dienste als Rettungskraft.« Die Schultern, auf denen Lucifers Unterarme ruhen, bewegen sich auf und ab in dem kleinen Glucksen, das Adonis von sich gibt. Lucifers Hände lösen sich aus den Haarsträhnen, mit denen er bis eben noch gespielt hat, und bewegen sich über den Brustkorb und den Bauch nach unten; die Haut darunter durch mehrere Stoffschichten von ihm entfernt. (Schwarzer Kapuzenpullover, dunkelgraues Hemd, schwarzes Hemd. Viel zu viele Schichten.) Seine Finger legen sich an den Knopf am Bund der Jeans und er lugt durch die Haarsträhnen, die ihm in die Stirn fallen, nach oben ins Gesicht des Wunderknaben.

»Ich denke, wir sollten die Altersfreigabe dieses Films bei zwölf belassen«, sagt Ganymedes leise, aber er klingt mehr zurückhaltend, ein bisschen bedauernd sogar. »Auch wenn Du es mir etwas schwer machst.«

»Gut«, erwidert Lucifer, aber er entfernt seine Hände wieder, nur um die eine unter die oberste Kleidungsschicht zu schieben und die andere dazu zu benutzen, den Mann wieder zu sich zu ziehen. Zwischen zwei weiteren Küssen setzt er hinterher: »Wir können das jederzeit an anderer Stelle fortsetzen.«

Adonis atmet in seinen Mund und es sollte widerwärtig sein, wirklich, aber, wenn Lucifer ganz ehrlich ist, macht es ihn nur unfassbar an. Lucifer beißt in die Unterlippe, die sich zwischen seine Lippen verirrt hat, und er hätte vielleicht noch ewig im Schoß dieses Fremden sitzen können, Atemluft und Küsse teilend, wenn nicht plötzlich die Fahrertür aufgerissen worden wäre. Lucifer erwartet blonde Haare und Angriffslust, aber erntet stattdessen einen beinahe ebenso schönen Mann wie den, auf dem er sitzt, der entgeistert »Was zur Hölle, Sam? Ich war gerade einmal fünf Minuten weg?!« ausruft.


End file.
